1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the balancing of positional and spatial tolerances.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such a device has been taught in the German Patent Application Laid Open DE-OS No. 3,004,014 and is furnished for industrial robots or similar manipulating apparatus. The lateral deflection is limited with this known device and, upon deflection, the force of springs has to be overcome, which springs continually attempt to press the movable part of the device into a zero position.